


You're (Not) The One

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jisaac - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Abuse, Trigger Warning possibly?, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had a weird unexplainable relationship with Jackson, who can't commit to anything and thinks about no one but himself while Isaac wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're (Not) The One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this didn't turn out the best I have written anything for a few months so once again I apologize if this is terrible.
> 
> -Have a request? Just comment it :) I will most likely write anything.   
> -Miss any tags? Let me know :)

Isaac didn't know when it all first started but somehow he was reeled in by those cold blue eyes.  
He knew he deserved better but he wasn't sure if it was the way Jackson's fingers would secretly trail across his skin or the way his lips would captivate him in an electrifying kiss that would make him never want to leave.  
The problem was Isaac wanted more he wanted a relationship but Jackson didn't want anything more than a person he could sleep with whenever he needed someone to take his sexual frustrations out on and that person just happened to be Isaac.  
As of now Isaac was seated in a chair in class, trying to focus on what was being taught. He needed to pass this test that was coming up but he wasn't sure if he could when Jackson was next to him, hand under the table, rubbing up and down Isaac's upper thigh ever so slowly, causing his hand to tighten it's grip on his pencil as it attempted to write down important things.  
Jackson leaned in close to Isaac's ear, lips centimeters away from his ear, whispering quietly. "You know, usually if someone's trying to hide something they do a better job at it then that." All that he got in a response was a heavy huff.  
"Ah common don't be like that besides I can't wait to get my hands all over that tight little body tonight." Before Isaac knew it Jackson's hand slipped over his package, causing him to flinch and hit his leg up on the table at the sudden surprise.  
The teacher looked back suspiciously at the two of them, like she knew that they were up to know good. "Mr. Lahey, Mr, Whittemore, everything all right back there?" A smug smirk plastered across Jackson's face.  
He still had his hand on the slightly growing bulge rubbing it slow and soft when he looked over to Isaac. "Yeah everything's great, right Isaac?" All he could do was smile and nod in response, not being able form words at the moment.  
When class had finally ended the two of them ended up locked inside the janitor's closet, shedding each others clothes.  
"You're a real jerk you know that? I-" Jackson pressed his lips to Isaac's, not really caring about what he had to say. All he wanted at the moment was to be buried deep inside Isaac.  
There tongues battled for dominance while hands roamed the others back.  
Soon roaming turned into scratching, and what was sounds of kissing turned into panting.  
Before Isaac knew it he was being bent over an abandoned old school desk and he heard the sound of a condom being ripped open. Jackson's member entered his tight hole in seconds.   
Isaac was quick to bite down on his own arm to keep his screech of pain from the sudden intrusion in.  
Usually they would have some sort of decent lubricant but right now they had nothing so Jackson was going into him dry without any preparation.  
This was what he liked, he fed on the pain of his useless boy toys, it's what kept him wanting other people besides Isaac.  
It wasn't long until Isaac felt Jackson's semen oozing into him and he didn't even get a thanks or goodbye before Jackson was zipping up his pants, exiting the closed off closet.  
Hours later Isaac found himself at Erica's house for a party.  
Jackson was there of course and Isaac wasn't surprised to find him sucking face with the new freshman Liam Dunbar.  
All Isaac could do was just shake it off and walk away like he didn't see a thing.  
He ended up with Scott talking to him not about his situation though, he didn't want to come off as a person who whines about everything so they just talked about the possibilities of a new potential threat and of course Allison.  
It wasn't long until Isaac felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him back into a heated chest, he knew who it was, he reeked so bad of alcohol.  
Jackson made a pointed look at Scott, a look that made him very uncomfortable.  
"Umm, I'm going to go talk to Stiles. I'll leave you two alone." Isaac rolled his eyes when Scott walked away, this was another thing Jackson did when he was drunk, he'd get very over protective of Isaac and he would do anything to get rid of anyone even if they were just friends.  
Jackson brushed his lips by Isaac's ear and slid his hand up and down his thigh.  
"You know, he can't look at you the way I look at you. He can't touch you, the way I touch you and more importantly....... he can't fuck you, they way I fuck you." Jackson's hand slid to the side, grazing over Isaac's dick making him jolt away in disgust.  
"Why do you have to do that?! Huh? Are you really that threatened by my friends that you have to scare them off?! You're such a dick, just- just leave me alone." Jackson let out a cold laugh as Isaac turned his back on him and started walking away.  
Everyone was now staring at Jackson shocked from what had just happened and that only made him more mad.  
He tightened his grip on the beer he was drinking before throwing it at the wall.  
Isaac froze, flinching slightly at the too familiar sound, before turning around to see Jackson, standing there, staring at him, nose flaring.  
All he could do was turn around and try to shake it off. He knew Jackson was a douchebag but he also knew how aware Jackson was of his past and his vulnerability, this went too far tonight.  
All Isaac could do was look down to the ground, his hands forming fists to keep him from falling apart in front of anyone, and then he turned away and left, leaving Jackson there, standing in front of the crowd in the silent room.  
This was how it was every single time. Jackson had to be utterly drunk to show any type of love to Isaac, as much as it irritated him that this was true, he was going to take what he could get. He never had any compassion in his life whatsoever and even though Jackson was far from a compassionate person he was still someone Isaac could connect to.  
It was only in the evening when Jackson would give himself to Isaac.  
Jackson could deny all he wanted that he wasn't a coward but Isaac could see right through him only because he was once in Jackson's same position with his father.  
He was too afraid to stand up to the asshole and ended up just taking in the abuse, somehow he thought he deserved it and maybe that's why he felt connected to Jackson in a way. It may not be love but it's something that was in a twisted way comforting to him, it felt like home.  
By the end of the night Isaac and Jackson would return to each other no matter what and as sad as it is, it's just the way things are and nothing will change. So now, here Isaac lays in Jackson's bed, just watching him sleep.  
He looked so content so peaceful, it was a shame he had to be a total dick to everyone but here Isaac was taking in a face that was so beautiful to him, appreciating that he even had a chance with Jackson.  
Hours went by and he did end up falling asleep but when he woke up he was in a position that he never would've in a million years imagined himself in.  
He was wrapped in Jackson's arms, head snuzzled into his bare warm chest, while his legs were tangled with the other boy's.  
All he felt was a heartbeat, and it broke him to know that heart was so shallow, and cold.  
Isaac didn't want this, he wanted something different, he hated always feeling not good enough or like a statue but Isaac knew himself that Jackson was an addiction that he could never escape, no matter how hard he would try to ignore his feelings he couldn't there was no way of shaking it off. Isaac was nothing but a toy to him.


End file.
